I am in Love with You
by samuraigurl1213
Summary: Well, it wasn’t just the rose or the roses for that matter. I wouldn’t come with you just because of a few measly dead plants! She made him sound like some love sick Prince Charming with a trusty steed Flinx Can I ask you what made you come to me?


I am in Love with You

It was a peaceful scene.

Back when Jinx was with the Hive Five, peaceful scenes had been a rare occurrence. There always was some level of noise, always something happening, always someone fighting with someone else, always someone chewing with their mouth open. Time spent with the Hive Five was anything but peaceful.

Jinx used to find it comforting, that constant level of buzz, always having people about you. In the midst of all that chaos, it had been easy to fool herself that she wasn't lonely.

It wasn't like, now that she was out of the Hive Five and with Kid Flash that everything was suddenly peaceful and rainbows were suddenly everywhere she turned. Even with Kid Flash, peaceful scenes were unusual. He was always running about, saving the city and what-not. And even when he wasn't running around for some noble task, he was still this— this huge source of energy. Jinx often joked that if they were to use Kid Flash as an energy source, the world's energy crisis would be solved. (She wasn't joking).

She had never thought it was possible for one person to exude so much energy before in her life, but Kid Flash had proved her wrong about that. He had proved her wrong about a lot of things.

But it wasn't that Kid Flash _couldn't_ be peaceful. Well, actually, he couldn't. But sometimes he exuded this _vibe _of peacefulness (Jinx wasn't sure how he did it, especially since the boy was pretty much the antithesis of peacefulness). She could hardly wrap her head around it.

Those peaceful scenes, oh those wondrous peaceful scenes, were some of her most treasured memories.

Sometimes, she even thought that they were more comforting than constant background noise. (Damn that Kid Flash and his ability to turn all of her previous preconceived notions upside down.) Jinx had almost forgotten that two people had the ability to both be quiet at the same time. Though she wouldn't admit it, even if she was sworn under oath, she was glad she had Kid Flash to remind her.

Yes, Jinx decided, head comfortably laying on Kid Flash's chest, tucked underneath his chin, peaceful scenes were her favorite. No, maybe favorite was putting it a bit blandly… more like… the light of her life, the sole reason for her existence, the reason she woke up every morning… was it wrong to feel so much love for peaceful scenes?

"Jinx?" Kid Flash's voice almost startled Jinx. It was, however, under normal circumstances hard to startle Jinx. It was especially hard to startle peaceful-scene-lover-Jinx.

"Hm?" she asked, half-asleep, half-contently, and half-purring.

His thumb was rubbing circles against her arm, it was rather peaceful (Jinx immediately resolved to look up synonyms for peaceful), "Can I ask you a question?" She could hear the stammer in his voice, she could feel the blush radiating off of him, and most importantly she could see that this was going to be slightly awkward.

She was definitely going to regret this.

"Shoot."

"I've been wanting to ask you this for a while…"

He was veering off track, trying to go into this long stammering and blushing prequel before he said whatever he was going to say. Jinx wouldn't let him. She'd rather cut to the chase and return as soon as possible to her peaceful scene. She said couldn't stand something socliché, but Kid Flash knew better, she drew _unicorns_ after all.

"Shoot," she repeated, her voice a little more demanding than before. Instead of her previous 'Okay-I'll-let-you-ask-but-I'm-not-lookng-forward-to-this-but-since-I-love-you-and-this-could-be-entertaining-I'll-put-up-with-it' tone, she now bore a 'you-better-just-say-whatever-you're-going-to-say-and-soon-or-else-I-will-hurt-you' tone.

Kid Flash knew there was no backing out now.

"Jinx," he started, hesitating, trying to figure out the right why to ask this, "Can I ask you what made you…" he trailed off for a moment, trying to figure out how to phrase it, "erm, come to me? You know… after turning away from the dark side and its cookies and all," he shot her a weak smile he knew she couldn't see.

Jinx nodded, and she knew he felt the nod, even though _he_ couldn't see it, "You can ask all you what, but that doesn't mean you get any answers," she quipped.

Then he said her name. In the way that only he could. Like a moan-ish, whine-ish, love-ish kind of way that Jinx simply adored. (Though that was strictly on a confidential basis, if Kid Flash knew exactly what that name could do to her, there would be simply no living with him.)

That made all typical Jinx like things to do void… like, not answering his question. Or shooting a hex at him.

Sighing, Jinx began to draw circles on Kid Flash's chest, trying to muster her own thoughts, after a moment or so, she spoke, "Well, first it was the rose."

"It was?" he sounded partially surprised, but mostly pleased with himself. His tone implied, 'That actually worked?'

Jinx scowled, "Don't seem so surprised."

"Just didn't think you were such a… you know…" Kid Flash trailed off warily, fully knowing it was much safer to have Jinx finish her own sentences, or leave them be for that matter.

"Yes, yes," Jinx sounded slightly annoyed (she never liked it when he disproved her tough girl image, but come on _the unicorns_), "Well, it was _nice. _I don't get many flowers."

Kid Flash gasped loudly and dramatically (who said he shouldn't go into a career of acting?) as Jinx half-heartedly slapped his chest. He was secretly glad that there weren't a lot of guys giving Jinx flowers, but he thought it was best not to inform her of that opinion.

"I mean, you were really one of the first to even give me a rose. I got a few daisies or something from Cyborg-" she was cut off by a seething Kid Flash.

"Cyborg?" he sounded incredulous, angry even, and most importantly, envious, "When did _Cyborg _give you flowers?" He spat out Cyborg's name like it was something foul, as if the name tasted sour.

Jinx chuckled, only seeming amused by his display of jealousy, "I thought you liked Cyborg."

"I don't anymore," he murmured darkly. Mostly to himself, but Jinx heard anyway. That was the price for liking to cuddle with one's girlfriend during serious question-asking sessions. He supposed, in retrospect, it was a price he was willing to pay.

Jinx chuckled once more, "Envy is one of the seven deadly sins."

Kid Flash decided not to comment on that fact.

"It really wasn't much," Jinx protested, feeling the jealously radiating off of Kid Flash, but still, nonetheless secretly pleased to be inspiring so much jealousy, "He just took me to a dance. He was undercover and such… only lasted for a week. And I doubted it would have lasted much more if he had stayed with the H.I.V.E academy."

Kid Flash kept silent, positively furious.

"Anyways," Jinx continued, after Kid Flash did not feel the need to add anything (he never did- unless she was in the middle of talking, then, of course, he had the need to express whatever he was feeling instantaneously), "It was just nice. To be given a rose. For a change."

Kid Flash nodded, and he knew Jinx could feel the nod, even though she couldn't see it (once of the benefits of aforementioned cuddling during a question-asking session), "Yeah. Anything else?"

"Well, it wasn't just the rose- or the rose_s_ for that matter. I wouldn't come with you just because of a few measly dead plants!" Jinx scoffed as if the idea was entirely unbelievable.

Kid Flash restrained the urge to roll his eyes (after all, girls seemed to have that sense about them, where they could just _tell _you were back sassing them, even if they couldn't see you), "Yeah, yeah. So what _did _do it?"

Jinx decided not to dwell on the fact that he seemed so curious about her turn- ons, "Well, like I said, it was a combination of things. For one thing, you were a good fighter. I wouldn't want to go off with some wimpy guy who gave me roses. It's always a plus to be strong," Kid Flash restrained the urge to say just how much of a romantic Jinx was shaping up to be. She made him sound like some love sick Prince Charming with a trusty steed.

Instead, Kid Flash cheerfully added, "Or fast, you know. Speed beats strength every time."

Jinx didn't agree. But she wasn't exactly protesting either.

"Uh-huh," she just said, in her standard sarcastic manner, and then, in a much less sarcastic, but more sincere manner added, "And you were nice."

"Nice?" it seemed Kid Flash had choked on the word. Jinx didn't seem to know that she had just cursed him to be known as the 'nice boy' for all eternity. A fate which meant only ridicule.

"Nice," Jinx confirmed, seeming quite happy she was dating such a 'nice' guy, "You were so sweet. When you came up and offered to help me- told me I was better than that. It was very sweet, and so nice. I mean, I know heroes are supposed to be nice, but it went above the line of duty. It made me feel… nice. You even brought me a croissant! You were just very, very kind. And after being with the Hive Five for so long… it was a nice change. You were just…" Jinx seemed to be struggling how to put this into words, "Sweet. Very, very sweet."

"Nice?" Kid Flash simply asked again in a strained voice.

He could feel the glare coming off of Jinx, "Nice," she said in that tone of hers that made things final.

"Well… um, that's very nice to hear. That kindness really matters," Kid Flash managed to tell Jinx.

Jinx half-heartedly gave his chest a little slap. It still hurt. It seemed that this was her area of target today.

"It _is _nice to hear. That's all a girl really wants. A nice, sweet guy. Nothing better," Jinx sighed contently, and Kid Flash resisted the urge to slap himself.

"Yes, I'm sure that's exactly what every guy is aiming for. To be called nice by the love of his life," Kid Flash replied in a monotone.

"Yeah, yeah," Jinx said, seeming annoyed that he didn't like her compliment, and storing away the 'love of his life' comment for a later time when she could analyze it fully, "So what made _you _decide to come up and give me a rose? You haven't ever talked about that," Jinx replied hotly.

She could feel Kid Flash's eyes boring into her from above, "Well, I thought it was obvious."

"_Obvious_ly not," Jinx replied with a slight chuckle. His bad humor was wearing off on her.

"Well, for one thing, it didn't hurt you were a looker," Kid Flash said jokingly. Jinx didn't seem to appreciate the humor. Or if she did, she sure didn't let on.

Kid Flash sighed, "Well, that was just… part of it. I mean, for one thing, you were smart. Real smart."

Jinx resisted the urge to roll her eyes, where had the peaceful-ness gone? "And how would you know _that_?"

"Well, I… I might have seen some accounts of some things that qualified for intelligence," Kid Flash replied bashfully.

Jinx was silent for a moment, and when she finally spoke, Kid Flash thanked his lucky stars that it was in amusement, "You stalked me?"

"Only a little," he defended with a smile, "But it didn't really take that long to see that you were smart. You stuck out like a sore thumb surrounded with all those idiots. _You _were the one with all the plans. _You _were the one they all looked to."

Jinx didn't reply. And he wasn't sure if she was angry, or is she was just soaking it all in, or if she was simply silently wiling him to continue.

"And you were really creative, remember I saw the unicorns?" he loved bringing up those unicorns, "And you're not too weak yourself. There was just something there… something in your eyes…" Kid Flash trailed off thoughtfully, and if Jinx had looked she would have seen a faraway gleam in her eye. But she didn't need to look to see it, "And you were so cute when you were angry."

Jinx gave him another slap in the chest. And a kiss. On the nose. Such was the fate of nice boys.

Kid Flash retorted with a kiss. Not on the nose.

Jinx didn't mind that too much. In fact, she rather liked it.

And when he flipped her over, she found that she thought peaceful scenes were quite overrated.


End file.
